Gluing Him Back Together
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: This is a continuation of "I hate You Stan Marsh, Your a Monster" by xxXSleepyMcCormickXxx. I didn't ask if she was going to continue it, but I wanted to do my own version of what happens afterwords. If xxXSleepyMcCormickXxx is reading this and is mad by this, I'll let you have it if you like, or I'll take it off the site. Contains K2


-Kenny's POV-

There was a loud harsh knocking on my door. I quickly got out of my bed, and ran to the door. I was surprised to see Kyle on his knees with his head down. I could hear him let out quiet sobs, and tears hit the cement doorstep.

"Dude... Whats wrong?" I asked kneeling down to be at face level. Kyle just kept sobbing. I helped him up and took him into my room. He sat on the bed, and I sat next to him.

"What happened?" I asked again. He shook his head like a little child.

"Kyle... Tell me." Again, he just shook his head.

"Is something wrong with Stan?" I asked a different question so I might get an answer out of him. He began to cry harder. He laid down on my bed and curled into a ball. He pulled his ushanka over his head to make sure that I couldn't see his face.

"Kyle. I don't know what's wrong if you don't tell me." I tried to get him to talk once again. He sniffled and he quit sobbing as hard.

"H-He...He ch-cheated on m-me" He stuttered. His voice muffled by his hat.

"Stan cheated?" I asked, completely shocked. He nodded. I laid down next to Kyle, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle... I can't give some crappy little speech that will make you feel better. I can't tell you to forget about Stan, but I can tell you that it's his loss. I'm sorry he lied to you, and...If you want me to, I can kick his ass, yell at him, or make him miserable." I gave a light smile as I thought about different torture methods. Kyle pulled the hat away and I saw his face. His eyes were red from crying, but the tears had made his face flawless. He looked beautiful...

"Thanks Kenny, but I love him too much..."

"Kyle! He hurt you... He fucking cheated on you..."

"I know... But the feelings are still there..." His eyes teared up again. I wiped them away gently with my thumb.

"He's not worth your tears..." I said softly. He stayed silent, he then snuggled into my chest. He remained motionless and I heard his breathing slow.

"Kyle?" I whispered, no response came from him. I moved him so he laid correctly on the bed, and I laid nearby. Within a few minutes, I too slipped into unconsciousness.

Over the next few weeks, I pretty much became Kyle's bodyguard. Whenever Stan came near, Kyle would hide behind me. I would be the only one who came over to his house for sleepovers, and just to hang out. Karen would come over to visit Ike, of course. Butters would come over sometimes, but He would leave for some unknown reason... I knew that Stan and Kyle's friendship was destroyed and I should be upset about that, but why do I feel almost happy? Overjoyed? Ecstatic? Maybe it's because I have Kyle all to myself now. I had always been envious of Stan for getting Kyle but, I always supported their relationship. With every day, Kyle and I got closer, and I fell deeper in love with him... Goddamn that sounds so fucking cheesy...

One day we were watching The movie _"Inhale" _ late Saturday night. We were completely alone while Ike and Karen were over at Georgie's house, and his parent's were at a PTA meeting.

"Kenny?"

"Yea Kyle?"

"Thanks for being my friend while I recover from my break-up."

"No problem dude."

"It's really nice to know I still have a really close friend to stay close to." He rested his head on my shoulder. I let my hand drop from the popcorn bowl, and rest next to Kyle's hand. He noticed my hand, and moved it so out Pinkies intertwined.

"Um, Kyle?" He sat up and looked over at me.

"Yeah Kenny?"

"I know you've been through a lot, and I'm glad I could help you through this." I smiled.

"Me too, Dude." He smiled back.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Kyle, and I want to make sure that Jackass never lays hands on you ever again." I confessed, holding his hand. He was a little stunned. He smiled after a while, and hugged me.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that" Kyle said. I broke from the hug, and kissed him gently. We Shut off the movie, and went to Kyle's room where we spent the rest of the night cuddling and periodically making out. It was amazing every time.

The next week, Kyle and I showed off our relationship at school and anywhere we could. Stan walked over to me while Kyle was in the bathroom that Thursday.

"Kenny, Wendy dumped me."

"So? She does that at least every other month."

"But she meant it this time, and I want Kyle back. Can we at least be friends again?" I placed my hand on Stan's shoulder reassuringly.

"Stan, Kyle hates you." Stan's eyes got wide, "And in case you haven't noticed, Kyle is mine now. Kyle doesn't want you back, and I don't want you to hurt him. Stay away Stan Marsh." Just then, Kyle came out of the bathroom, and when Kyle saw Stan, he immediately clung to me, more scared than Tweek around the underpants gnomes.

"You're a monster, Stan Marsh, so stay away from my Kyle,because I don't want you to break him just after I finally glued him back together.." I said as I guided Kyle out of the diseased area.


End file.
